1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an element embedded printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products such as mobile communication devices in the IT industry become increasingly smaller, there have been increased demands that circuit boards embedded in these electronic products become more integrated and thinner with multifunctionality. Accordingly, the application of printed circuit boards having electronic components embedded therein have been emerged to cope with the trends toward electronic products with higher electrical performance.
Although there is a manufacturing technology that has been developed to solve current problems through the application of electronic component embedded printed circuit boards, in which an electronic component such as an IC, a semiconductor chip, an active component or a passive component is embedded therein, there may still be difficulty in implementing finer circuit patterns in the electronic component embedded printed circuit boards by the conventional methods such as Semi Addictive Process (SAP).
In the conventional method, a copper clad laminate (CCL) is used for a core substrate, and then an electronic component may be embedded in a cavity after the cavity is formed in the core substrate. However, since there is a difference in thickness between the cavity formed in the core substrate and the electronic component being embedded therein, an additional layer may be required to electrically connect the electronic component to the outside.
In a conventional electronic component embedded printed circuit board, a cavity is formed generally in an insulation layer of the printed circuit board, and then an electronic component such as an IC or a semiconductor chip is inserted in the cavity. Then, adhesive resin such as prepreg is coated on the insulation layer having the electronic component embedded therein and the inside of the cavity. As such, the electronic component may be fixed to the cavity by use of the adhesive resin while the adhesive resin forms the insulation layer.
An electronic component embedded printed circuit board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,433.